The present invention relates to a water propelled toy torpedo and more particularly pertains to propelling through a body of water.
The use of water toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, water toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing enjoyment in the water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,223 to Morrison et al. discloses a water toy propelled by a jet of water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,153 to Johnson et al. discloses a pressurized air/water rocket and launcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,841 to Kupperman et al. discloses a toy object that propels forward, submerges and surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,665 to Tong discloses a submersible toy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,535 to Tsukuda discloses a submersible toy. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,226 to Strickland discloses the ornamental design for a simulative water toy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a water propelled toy torpedo for propelling through a body of water.
In this respect, the water propelled toy torpedo according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of propelling through a body of water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved water propelled toy torpedo which can be used for propelling through a body of water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.